Countdown
by DreamGirlSeddie
Summary: A Sequel to 'Call me, maybe' Tori want André to sing a duet with her at her concert. TANDRÉ One-shot


**Heeeey :-D So this is a sequel to 'Call me, maybe' I bet you all know the song 'Countdown' It's the best duet between Leon and Victoria they've had so far ;-).**

**André Pov**

I stood in front of the backstage door where Tori was and this _stupid_ guard wouldn't let me in.

''For the last time, I'm her BOYfriend!'' I said starting to get annoyed.

''Yeah right, and I'm Santa Claus.'' He said sarcastically.

Amy, Tori's producer, came to us.

''It's okay, I know him.'' She said to the guard. The guard sighed and let me, _finally_, in.

''André!'' Tori saw me and ran to me.

She hugged me and I twirled her around.

''It's _so_ good you're here!'' She said enthusiastic.

''I'm happy to be here.'' I smiled.

Tori smiled to and she leaned in.

Her lips met mine in a sweet, yet passionated kiss.

''You got the lyrics?'' She asked me.

''Yep, got 'em right here.'' I smiled at her.

Tori wanted to sing a duet with me and she wanted me to come perform it with her tonight.

I gave her the lyrics and she looked them over one more time.

''I got it.'' She smiled and gave them back.

''You always know you're lyrics'' I said flirty.

''You're such a cute guy'' She said and kissed me once more.

''Hey, I don't wanna interrupt anything but you have to hit the stage again.'' Amy said to Tori.

Tori nodded and gave me a hug.

''And after that, we're gonna perform our duet.'' She said ecsastic.

''Go get them, Babe.'' I said to her and she ran back the stage up.

After she performed her song I stood next to the stage, ready to go up.

''And now, I'm gonna sing a duet with the sweetest boyfriend on earth. André Harris!'' She said and I ran up the stage, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The Music started playing and I took the lead with my guitar.

_''Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_ohohohoh, yeah_

_All my attention baby_

_My extra time_

_There's nothin' I won't give you_

_Girl if you were mine_

_Six million times I'm thinkin'_

_About your face_

_You know I'm crazy for you_

_Let me count the ways_

_Too many girls I'm chasin'_

_I've had my fun_

_But all the time was wasted_

_Girl you know that you're the one_

_It's a countdown to your love_

_You're my number one girl_

_I'ts a countdown fallin' faster_

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_[Oh, Oh] Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute [Oh, Oh]_

_There's only one in your life_

_I want it to be me_

_Gon' set your heart on fire_

_Burnin' in the fourth degree_

_Serenade you, call your name_

_For you to come around_

_9, 10 back again_

_Count the ways I love you now_

_It's a countdown to your love_

_You're my number one girl_

_I'ts a countdown fallin' faster _

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_[Oh, Oh] Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute [Oh, Oh]_

_Ooooohh Oooooohh_

_10, you're beautiful_

_9, you're amazing_

_8, you're contagious_

_Everytime I look at you_

_6, you're a star_

_5, who you are_

_4,3 who you wanna be_

_Don't you know that I want you 2_

_You're the one [Yeah]_

_It's a countdown to your love_

_You're my number one girl_

_I'ts a countdown fallin' faster _

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_[Oh, Oh] Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute [Oh, Oh]_

_It's a countdown to your love_

_You're my number one girl_

_I'ts a countdown fallin' faster _

_Don't think I'm gon' last now_

_[Oh, Oh] Wait a minute_

_I said wait a minute, wait a minute [Oh, Oh] _

_It's Countdown!'' _We finished our song.

The crowd cheered and we shared a big hug. She kissed me on the lips and I went off the stage.

Once her concert was done, we walked outside the building holding each others hands.

''You know..'' she said stopping in her tracks. ''You're really the best boyfriend ever.'' She said looking me into the eye.

**Tori POV**

''You know...'' I said stopping in my tracks. ''You're really the best boyfriend ever.'' I said looking him into the eye.

I really loved André, I had a million boyfriends before him. But they always wanted something from me. André was different. I'm actually in love with him.

André grabbed my other hand too and looked me in the eye.

''You're the best girlfriend ever.'' He said and smiled. I smiled and André kissed me on the lips.

''I love you, André.'' I was actually schocked I said this. We've only been dating a week and I already told him I loved him.

André gazed at me and I looked at the ground. It had started to rain right now.

''I'm sorry.. if that creeped you out, I didn't mean to-'' I was cut off by his sweet, soft lips. He pulled away and looked at me. ''I love you too, Tor.'' André said to me.

Butterflies in my stomach flew around.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself close to him. Smiling when my eyes met his, I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

There we stood. Kissing. In the parking lot. While it was raining!

We pulled apart and we both laughed.

I hugged him and he twirled me around.

No matter _what_ people say.

I'm really the happiest girl on the planet.

And I'm even more happier that I met André, cause I know... he's the one for me. And I'm the one for him.

**Awww this was really cute... 3**

**Tandré rules! Don't you think they're so much Tandré hints in Victorious that they'll come together sometime? I sure hope so!**

**That would be then my favorite episode of Victorious!**

**Tandré all the way!**

**X,~DreamGirlSeddie~,X**


End file.
